This invention relates generally to the electrochemical manufacture of aqueous solutions of hydrosulfites. More particularly, the present invention relates to the modular electrolytic cell and processing apparatus that permit the cell to be easily transported to remote manufacturing locations.
The usual electrolytic production of electrochemicals is accomplished in large centralized facilities. This approach permits the costly capital plant to be installed at one location and the resources needed for the energy intensive manufacture to be delivered to the centralized site. Labor considerations are also economized by having production occur in one location and the product then shipped to using locations.
However, in some electrochemical manufacturing instances it is desirable to utilize off-site electrochemical production facilities at the location where the product chemical is used. This decentralization of the production facilities can prove economically disadvantageous if construction of the remote manufacturing facilities entail considerable costs. These costs can be minimized, however, if the production facilities can be constructed in a manner that permits them to be easily transported to the using site without the need for the expensive and time-consuming construction and costs that occur at the centralized facilities.
Filter press membrane cells have required the disassembly and removal of portions of the plural cell electrolyzer from a production line. This has led to the development of transfer parts to remove selected frames and assembly and disassembly technique to move the cell frames from an on-line position to an off-line position. Although the need to easily transport portions of the cell electrolyzer has been recognized, there has been no design to permit easy movement of the processing apparatus that accompanies the electrolytic cell. Accomodating this need is especially critical when electrochemical production facilities are to be constructed or positioned at remote sites where the chemical is utilized.
These needs are solved by the design of the electrolytic cell and its associated processing apparatus supported on modular support sections which are easily transported from the assembly location to the remote manufacturing location.